Never Fear Brooklyn's Here
by Maggie Rae 24601
Summary: 15 year old Emilie O'Malley moved from Ierland to America only two years before her mother was killed ny her abusive father. Emilie runs away from home and becomes a newsie. Spot Conlon, ladies man and lead Brooklyn has to share not just a house a room with her after refusing his own. How will this pair who despise each other end up will they have the same hatred or fall in love
1. Chapter 1

"Get away from me!" I spat

Oscar Delancy who was obsessed with me had me cornered in an alley.

"I said get away from me didn't I make that pretty clear!" I growled at him.

"No can do sweetheart." He said smirking down at me.

I reached in my dresses pocket for my knife, it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" he asked holding my knife up so that I couldn't snatch it out of his grubby hands.

I jumped up to get the knife out of his hands but instead he cut a big gash in my cheek.

I was very short for my age so I ducked under his arm grabbed my knife and tried to run as fast as my little legs would carry me. But I guess I wasn't quick enough Oscar grabbed my ankle and pulled me back into the deep, dark, cold alley.

"I'll scream." I threatened

"I wouldn't ask you not to." His hand hiked up my dress.

I need him in the balls so hard he probably can't ever have children. He doubled over in pain but I still wasn't quick enough to get away. He grabbed my wrist and threw me against the brick wall at the end of the alley. I slid to the ground I needed to find a way to escape. There were a few broken crates sitting next to me on the ground. I grabbed one of the boards and hit his head as hard as I could with it. He fell against the wall. I managed to make a quick escape and ran out of the alley.

I ran into someone and fell onto of them as soon as I relized what I had done I quickly got of them and held out and offering hand to help them up. They denied it and stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed feeling ashamed that I had just dine that and made a fool out of myself

"Ah, its fine is you's okay" the boy said referring to the deep cut on my cheek.

"Yes I'm fine." I answered

I went to walk away when the boy spoke up

"I never got a name" he said

"My names Emilie" I said turning to him.

"Spot" he replied before going his own way.

**3 days later**

Today I was working at a bar in the city of Brooklyn. It didn't pay much buts it something when you're living on the streets. I was bringing some drinks to a group of people when I fell. A few people snickered a group of boys that looked about my aged looked at me. My new boss came out of the kitchen looking pissed off I knew what was going to happen he walked up to me and

Screamed at me "You're fired how you can't just drop a plate of drinks!"

I left without a word and ran out into the street why me I thought, why did my mother have to get killed why did my father abuse me and kick me out why did my perfectly fine life turn into to this. I sunk down in the alley on the side of the bar and cried. The bars door opened and a boy about my age who stood in the middle of the street looked around. When he caught sight of me I recognized those ice blues eyes

"Hey are you's okay." The boy I recognized as spot the boy I met the other night.

"Yes I'm fine" I answered I guess he recognized me because I suddenly saw sympathy in his eyes.

"Wells ah do you got a place to stay?" he asked

It took me a while to answer I didn't want him to take pity on me "...No"

"Wells your coming with me" he said offering his hand out to help me up I denied it just like he denied mine.

"Thank you" I mumbled

"Well I know a job where you won't get fired you'll be a newsie" spot said to me

That's the day my dreadful life got a little better I finally felt welcome and finally got a stable job

**That's the day I became a Brooklyn newsie**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later **

Spot knew it wasn't easy to wake me up and especially seeing that the first thing I saw was him.

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt something jab into my side I swatted it away and rolled over it jabbed me again. I opened my eyes to see the one and only Spot Conlon smirking at me with that god damn cane in his hand. I got out of the bed we had to share and got up into his face.

"I swear if you ever touch me with that fucking cane one more time I will shove it up ya ass" I spat

He shrugged it off I reached down onto the floor and grabbed a shirt and some pants not caring whose they were and went to the wash room. Ten minutes later my shoulder length dark brown hair was partialy tucked under my hat and was now fully awake and dressed. I grabed my slingshot and knife then left to get some papes.

"100 papes" I said putting down my money the man at the desk gave me my papes. I walked off and read the head line it was about the trolly workers. After I sold my papes I went to the docks spot was up on his "throne" just watching the whole dock like he was the king or something but I guess in his eyes he was. Tonight was poker night at the lodging house and trust me I was good at poker I kicked all their ass's but it always came down to spot and myself argueing till the wee hours in the morning. I normally win the fight knowing all of his buttons and I always push them just right. I guess I zoned out cause I was snapped out of it by some one I reconized as spot yelling

"Clutsy get your skiny ass over here"

They called me clutsy because I became a newsie the day I dropped the drinks.

"What the hell do ya want" I yelled back

"Were going to eat before the poker game come on." He said

I stood up and walked over to them Spot was staring at me.

"don't just stand there lets go" I said walking past him

We went to eat and headed back to the house to start the game. Spot wasn't there that's odd.

The boys should of known better I beat them by a lot. We all walked up the rooms to got to sleep. I went to open my door but it wouldn't open

"spot open the fucking door" I screamed kicking the door

"go away im busy " he screamed over the girls moaning and screaming

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN FUCKING DOOR SPOT I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP I'VE GOTTA SELL PAPES TOMMARROW" I screamed once more

He never opened the door so I went to the spare bed in the bunk room but I could still hear the girls screams and moans.

The next morning when I woke up I tried to get back into my room but the door was locked so I did something I didn't do last night. There a wash room connected to me and spots room but he wasn't smart enough to lock that door I went into the room and saw spots cane on the ground I grabed it and jabbed him with it as hard a possible and screamed

"GET OUTTA HERE YA SLUT AND WAKE YA ASS UP SPOT!"

The girl fell out of the bed and spot sat up I grabbed my clothes and went to the washroom.

When I went back into the room Spot screamed

" Are you insane"

"I belive I am." I smirked at him i grabbed my knife and slingshot and turned to leave bbut spot grabbed my arm. Shivers went up my arm but I thought nothing of it.

"if you ever do that again-" spot spat

I cut him off "youll what" I smirked

I lit the cigarette that was in my mouth and left to sell the papes.


End file.
